I won't part from you
by inlovewithshizaya
Summary: He loved him. He really did. It wasn't in the same way that he loved his boyfriend, but still. It was a love even stronger than death itself. / Warning: major character death (neither Izaya nor Shizuo but still a major character in my opinion), brought to you on April the 1st for a reason
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara!

* * *

 **I won't part from you**

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Besides Shinra, he was the only one Izaya considered as a friend. The info-broker loved this particular dear friend and companion so much it even made his boyfriend jealous from time to time. He knew all of Izaya's live. They walked through thick and thin and shared so many memories with each other. Good as well as bad ones.

He was there on the day Shizuo broke through Izaya's apartment door. Not trying to kill him, but confessing his attraction towards the flea, asking him if they could try on dating each other.

He was there after their first date, Izaya and Shizuo cuddled together on the couch, talking about what to do for the next one. Considering the former passionate hatred, the two of them shared, the relationship that followed from that day on was quite innocent. It consisted in holding hands, sharing sweet kisses, mostly pecks on the lips or just cuddling in each others arms.

He was there a month later when the lack of passion finally took its toll on the couple's nerves. They had their first fight, threatening to end their established relationship.

He was there as the heat of the fight revived a burnt-out flame in the two lover's hearts, resulting in a heated make out session on Izaya's desk. They mumbled apologies and insults against each others lips, but mostly insults, bruising them before falling of the desk in a tangled mess. So the couple decided to disappear in Izaya's bedroom, where after a while one could hear Izaya shouting Shizuo's name, his real name, not the nickname, in pure pleasure.

He was there after a year of dating and adjusting to the right balance between sweet love and heated passion, when Izaya asked his Shizu-chan to move in with him.

He was there on the following day, the black rider walked through Izaya's door, helping her blond friend moving his few belongings into his Flea's apartment.

He was there from the very beginning witnessing the blooming of a beautiful relationship, a relationship that made Izaya smile, not one of those business smiles or one of his typical smirks. No, Shizuo made Izaya show many new smiles on his face, a bashful smile, a loving smile, a sad smile and most of the times a really happy smile.

But, for how long could _he_ stay at Izaya's side? After all those years with the raven haired man, staying at his side, watching over him, listening to his secrets and all, _he_ could feel his time coming to a close. Now that Izaya had someone at his side who loved him for who he was, _he_ could go on with no regrets. It won't be long until…

 **-o-o-o-o-**

It wasn't a secret anymore that those two were a thing. Probably the whole town knew by now. The reactions were different. Most people were happy for them. Some like Shinra, Erika, Kasuka, Tom or Simon even said it was more than obvious they would find each other one of these days. Shinra even claimed that this was the very reason he introduced them to each other. Celty and a few of the others were surprised, but did accept it as long as they were happy with the way it is now and the majority of people didn't even care, like Namie or Shiki. The Orihara twins only cared for the load of limited edition Yuuhei Hanejima fan articles, especially signed for them that they coaxed out of Shizuo, for resigning themselves of shoving his boyfriend in the way of a truck.

There also were those conservatives who looked at the pair in disgust, but after the fortissimo of Ikebukuro had beaten up a group of idiots calling the flea a man-whore; or Izaya ruining the company of a shady business man, for calling his monster a faggot, the bad mouthing ceased immediately.

So compared to before, those two lead a domestic life now.

And for the informant today just started as perfect as a day could be. Breakfast made from his Shizu-chan, delivered to him in their shared bed, feeding each other, kissing and cuddling until they both had to get up for work. As Izaya walked towards his working area he noticed something lying beneath the desk. Bending down and picking it up to look at the screw that now was in his hands. "Strange, where did that come from?" he muttered to himself while sitting down on his swivel chair. Opening his desk drawer, he let the screw slide in, soon forgetting about it.

After that it continued to be a very good day for him. His clients where amusing as ever and the disgusted look on Namie's face when her boss told her about his lovey dovey morning with Shizu-chan was just priceless. Later he met up with Shiki-san doing business and having their usual small talk when finished. Just to be polite, Shiki-san asked him how his relationship with Shizuo was going, so Izaya happily told him about his morning.

"Good for you." came the disinterested reply of the Awakusu-Kai executive, making Izaya pout. He really enjoyed telling people about his relationship with the bodyguard. It got him all those lovely reactions from his beloved human, but Shiki-san didn't even blink the first time he heard about it. This only fuelled the raven haired man's temptation on coaxing out a reaction from his most important client.

Looking on the clock hanging on the wall he saw that it wasn't long now, for Shizuo's work day to come to an end and so he took his leave.

Later on, he spotted a blonde mop in the crowd. Smirking to himself Izaya skipped towards his monster. Two broken vending machines, a shattered lamp-post and three unhooked street signs later they both picked up food at Russian Sushi before heading back home with their fingers intertwined.

Arriving at their shared apartment, Shizuo made his way up the stairs to their bedroom in favour of slipping into more comfortable clothes. In the mean time Izaya placed the takeout food on the couch table, before walking up to his computer. Again he spotted a screw lying on the floor.

"What the…" he mumbled while picking it up. Opening his desk drawer, he saw the screw he found this morning. He held both up comparing them, as they looked identical to each other.

"Strange." the black haired man thought to himself as he sat down on his chair leaning back.

CLINK CLONK

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Huaaaah!" A startled scream was heard coming from downstairs followed by a crashing noise. Shizuo was just about to pull his shirt on when the sound occurred. Throwing it aside, the blonde male bolted out of the bedroom running towards the railing to look at the floor below.

"Flea…" he spoke looking at the dark haired male. Lazily leaning with his elbows on the railing Shizuo continued staring at his boyfriend. Izaya was… well… How should he put the sight down there? The smaller man was sitting in his chair, but the chair's seat wasn't where it belonged. Instead it lay on the floor, while the base was still standing up on its wheels.

Izaya blinked a few times, his face still showing surprise, but soon this dumbfounded look was replaced by a smirk, growing wider each second. "Pft!" the raven snorted. "Bwaha ha ha ha ha!" Mad laughter shook the informant's frame.

"What'cha doing, Flea?" the blonde now asked, rising a brow at the picture that lay below him. No answer came to his question, so he pushed him self up from leaning over the railing and walked back inside the bedroom. Picking up his shirt from the floor, he could still hear the mad man's laughter.

After fully being dressed Shizuo made his way downstairs, where his boyfriend still laid in a sitting position inside his chair's seat. By now Izaya was breathing heavily, both hands pressed against his hurting stomach from laughing too hard. The blonde grabbed Izaya by his shoulder and pulled him up, where the dark haired male leaned his forehead against Shizuo's clothed chest, still heaving for air.

"You okay? You didn't hit your head, becoming even crazier, did you?" the bodyguard asked after wrapping his arms around the thin frame. A small chuckle was heard and he could feel Izaya's head shaking "No" as an answer.

"Good, 'cause I don't wanna deal with an even crazier version of you." he said while absentmindedly playing with those soft black strands. Another chuckle came and Izaya pushed against Shizuo's chest only enough so they could look each other in the eyes.

"Awww, come on, Shizu-chan. Would you still love me if I weren't the way I am?" Izaya questioned, a mocking grin gracing his features. The blonde thought about it. "You have a point." he said before letting go of his lover.

Izaya crouched down before his broken chair, picking up four screws, which were lying on the floor. "At least now I know where the two I found came from." he spoke more to himself while observing the base of his swivel chair and the underside of the seat.

Shizuo walked over towards the couch table, rummaging through the bag until he found his share of the meal he was now craving. "Looks like you need a new chair." the blond spoke after placing the styrofoam that held his Flea's desired otoro inside out of the plastic bag. There was no comment, so he looked over to his boyfriend who still fumbled around with the black leather seat.

"Wath'cha doing? Stop playing around and let's eat already." Still no answer. By now the swivel chair looked like nothing happened while the informant stood beside it. A content smile on his face.

"Look, Shizu-chan." he said his voice full with glee. "I just had to put the screws back and voila…" The raven haired man proudly presented the repaired furniture.

"Fhy wrebairi-" "How about swallowing first?" Izaya had a look of disgust on his face, so the blonde complied with his wish.

"Why repairing that stupid chair if it's broken?" he asked after swallowing down the food. The informant sat down in the leather seat, before beginning to spin round after round. "It's not broken." he said. "Not anymore."

Shizuo shook his head. "The threads are all worn out. Why else do you think the screws just fell out, huh?"

After a few more rounds the smaller man stopped spinning around. Approaching the bodyguard, he let himself flop down beside him. He was reaching for his food when he began speaking again. "They still work just fine, as you clearly could see from me spinning around, ne." Shoving a piece of his beloved fatty tuna inside his mouth he leaned against the fake blonde. Shizuo turned on the TV, switching channels until he found one that played one of his little brother's latest movies.

"Fou…" he swallowed. "… have enough money to buy yourself a new one." he finished his sentence, making Izaya sigh deeply. "I don't want a new one, Brute." The informant pouted.

"Just buy a new one, okay?" the taller man said wrapping his left arm over the smaller one's waist, pulling him closer to his body. Swallowing another piece of sushi, the black haired man snuggled closer to him. "Yeah, yeah. Will do."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The next work day ended pretty fast for the debt collector's bodyguard, since all their clients were readily paying up at least a small amount from what they owed. It seemed like yesterday's chase between the couple had made everyone thinking, about what the blonde would do to them if he already was so violent towards his lover.

Little did they know that those chases were everything but violent for him. Shizuo thought of them as some kind of work-out, they sometimes even managed to arouse him. Looking at the slender figure of Izaya gracefully avoiding whatever he throws at him, moving like a wild cat that needs to be tamed, to be putt in its place.

Shizuo shook his head. No, he couldn't think about those things now. Not while still on his way back home. Then again… He just couldn't stop imagining all the stuff he could do with Izaya after arriving there. They could do it again on the flea's desk. It's been a while since they had done it there, while the sun was still up. Felling a little kinkier today he quickened his pace, not caring about all those strange looks passer byes gave him.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Izaya was about to boil himself some water for tea, when he heard the front door open. "Ah, Shizu-chan. Back already?" he called while turning around again, continuing filling the teapot with water. He could hear some rustling from the blonde, probably him slipping of his bartender shoes, followed by two feet approaching him. Strong arms wrapped around his thin, almost girly waist and a chin was dropped on his right shoulder.

"Those scumbags paid up for once." a husky voice whispered against his skin sending shivers through him. "Ne, Shizu-chan, I still have work to do. Later." the informant tried to negotiate with the beast that had him in his claws.

"Just let your secretary finish it, when she comes by tomorrow." Shizuo said before nibbling on a reddened ear. "Nooo." the raven couldn't help but moaning out his protest, making him blush even more. The low chuckle that filled his head with dizziness made the heat pool up in his stomach. Soon the other's warmth left him again.

Confused the informant stared after his lover's retreating form. Following Shizuo out of the kitchen he saw the bleached man sit down on his chair and leaning forward to prop his elbows on the table. No words were spoken, but Izaya knew exactly what that carnivorous smile on the other's features had meant.

"Screw it. Namie-chan doesn't work enough anyway." he thought when his feet already started moving towards those hungry looking eyes.

Straightening up in the chair, Shizuo started pulling his boyfriend closer to him by his hips as Izaya slowly crawled on his lap. Their faces slowly inched towards each other, hot breaths mingling together. A peck on the lips, followed by another one and another. The kissing and nibbling began slowly. Even their tongues began lazily coaxing each other, but soon it gained speed. A battle erupted. Leaning back, Shizuo pulled the lithe male straddling his thighs with him. Lustful panting and the sound of several pieces of metal hitting the hard wood floor were heard.

The kiss broke apart in an instant as the pair's eyes met, both looking confused. Not even a second later they could feel their bodies falling back, before crashing down.

They both blinked several times. Izaya was the first to react, by cracking up in laughter, like he did the day before. Shizuo was still slightly confused until finally he as well reacted to what had happened just know.

"I~za~ya~" he growled while tightening his grip on the small hips of the man that buried his head in his chest, nearly chocking on his laughing.

"You said you'd buy a new one." came the words through gritted teeth.

"Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm…" he chanted in his head. Izaya looked up at him. Tears had gathered in the corner of his eyes from cackling up too much. "I…" the informant heaved for air. "… said 'Yeah, yeah.' and 'Will do.', I never…" Izaya started giggling. "…never said I'll do that right away."

Shizuo groaned. "Izayaaa…" The mood was ruined, but this couldn't stop the man lying on top of him from indulging in another round of manic laughter.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The next day when Shizuo had come home from work an overly exited Flea jumped him before he even got the chance to pull off his shoes. "What the…? Flea?! What's gotten you all exited now?" he asked his dark haired lover after carefully peeling the blood sucking insect from his neck. Not that he minded this rare show of affection coming from the informant, but he still wanted to at least settle down a bit after his stressful day.

"Ne, ne, Shizu-chan." Izaya said while clutching the blonde's hand in the way an exited child would pull on his parent's hand to show them something that had their curious eyes lit up.

After accomplishing his task on finally slipping out of his shoes, Izaya already dragged him into the grand space of their living room slash office. Stopping right in front of the table, Izaya let go of his hand and ran around.

"Tadaa! Look what express delivery brought in today!" he squealed before sitting down on the new furniture and spinning around for a bit.

"A new chair, huh? Good. No more crashing down now." Shizuo said while eyeing the new black leather seat with a little bit of relief. "That's not all" Izaya spoke after immediately halting his spinning. Jumping out of is seat with the grace that was to be expected from him, he walked alongside the wide window.

Letting his gaze follow the smaller man he now spotted the thing that Izaya had meant when he said that this wasn't all. There in the corner, where window and wall meet, only two metres away from the bottom of the stairs that lead to the upper floor, another new furniture took its place.

"You bought a kotatsu?" Izaya nodded at the question. "Yeah. You're missing the one you had in your old apartment, so I thought I'd just buy a new one for you." the informant answered.

It was true. In Shizuo's old apartment he had a kotatsu and he loved just sitting down and relaxing under it after a hard day's work. He would have taken the heating table with him, when he moved in with Izaya, but since the kotatsu was one of the apartment's inventories, he had to leave it behind.

A serene smile graced his features. "Thank you, Flea." he whispered while pulling the scrawny body of his lover to his chest before leaving a gentle kiss on the others forehead. Giggling, Izaya pried himself out oh the bodyguard's strong, but gentle hold and started walking around the table. Shizuo began slipping under the warm blanket already beginning to relax. When Izaya did the same on the opposite side his eyes recognized something else. Better said, the seat the black haired man was sitting down into.

"Oi." he got the flea's attention. "Isn't that the seat of your old swivel chair?" Izaya's lips formed a smirk. "Of course it is. You surely couldn't have thought that I would part from my beloved Delic?" Shizuo chocked on nothing. "Your what?!"

"Delic." Izaya repeated. "That's what I named him." The Flea's tone sounded genuine, as if naming your things was the most natural thing to do.

"You gave your furniture a name?!" Shizuo asked in disbelief, his lover nodded at that. "Stupid Shizu-chan, I think of a name for everything that I care about." Izaya's answer was a mere whisper as his eyes looked at something outside the window, his cheeks gaining a pink hue.

At first Shizuo hadn't realized the meaning behind the informant's words, but the more silence passed by between them; the more he seemed to realize.

 _Everything_ Izaya cared for gets a name from him.

As realization hit him, his cheeks also gained a blushing tint.

"Stupid Flea." he scowled. "After all the time we're together, only now you tell me about your reason for that stupid nickname?!"

Giggling was heard from the raven haired as Shizuo averted his gaze towards the window as Izaya did so before him.

"You know, Shi~zu~cha~n." Izaya began drawing out the blonde's nickname in a sickeningly sweet tone. "My flick blades and my computer also have names. The one I first cut you with was Psyche. The one I used to cut you yesterday was Hachimenroppi." the smaller one explained while prepping his chin on his hand, an amused look directed at his boyfriend.

"Those names sound stupid, Flea." the blonde mumbled. "Don't you have any better names?" At this question Izaya shifted back in his seat, putting a finger at his chin as if deep in thought.

"Hmmm… How do you like Tsukishima? That's the name of my computer by the way. My laptop's name is Hibiya." Hearing those names Shizuo's ears perked up. He liked the sound of those names. The blonde's reaction hadn't gone unnoticed by Izaya.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked all curious. Shizuo locked their gazes with each other.

"I think those name would be a better fit for a boy looking like me, only with your red eyes and a boy looking like you only with mine." Now it was Izaya's turn to choke on nothing.

"Protozoan! First of all, my eyes aren't as red as you always claim them to be, they are only a reddish-brown and second… I'm male. Did Erika give you some of her stupid fan fictions to read again?" Seeing Izaya all flabbergasted was cute, or at least in his boyfriend's opinion. A smirk that easily could be compared with Izaya's trademark smirk was now seen on Shizuo's face.

"You know…" he began. Izaya didn't like the way this was heading to. "Shinra's a crazy underground doctor and his father's an even crazier scientist. It would be possible for them to make you bear my chi-" A hand was clamped over his mouth, stopping every word that wanted to come out while looking at the furious blushing Flea. Izaya could feel the smirk widen under his hand, before those lips parted again and a tongue licked over his palm.

As the blush on his boyfriend's face rivalled the colour of those gem-like-eyes Shizuo burst into laughter.

 **THE END**


End file.
